Rival
by The Silver Mori
Summary: His first year at Hogwarts, and Harry is already into all sorts of trouble. Meanwhile, Draco's mind is conflicting violently with his emotions and he can't decide how to feel about his new rival.


Draco layed on his bed, inwardly cursing himself. How could he have been so _stupid_? His reputation was ruined and there was nothing he could do about it.

_two hours earlier _

Draco walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, a trade-mark smirk set on his thin lips. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle trudged along beside him stupidly. Malfoy shoved a mousy girl out of the way carelessly. His green eyes were set on his target ahead: a skinny boy with messy black hair and broken glasses.

"Harry Potter, aren't you?" Malfoy addressed the boy confidently. Harry turned around nervously and looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"Er, yeah, that's me," he said, standing up a little taller.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco stuck his hand out. Harry took it and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, this is my friend, Ron. Ron Weasley," Harry said glancing at the lanky red-head next to him. Draco looked the freckled boy up and down, then smirked.

"A Weasley, huh? You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." Ron's ears turned bright red as he glared angrily at the blond.

"I think I can find my own friends, thanks," Harry snapped. Malfoy flipped his perfect hair arrogantly.

"Oh, I can tell. I see you've also befriended a mudblood on your first day here. Pity." A few people gasped and the girl Malfoy had been referring to pulled out her wand menacingly.

"Gonna cast a spell on me, mudblood?" Malfoy asked tauntingly.

"My name is Hermione Granger and if you don't shut up, I will!"

"Try me."

Malfoy didn't know what hit him. One minute he was standing there looking down at the small brunette, the next he was laying on the ground a few yards away with nasty yellow puss spewing from his nose and mouth.

_ present _

Draco was brought abruptly back to the present by a knock on the door. He looked up as a cloaked figure entered the dormitory.

"Professor Snape, I thought you were at the feast."

"I heard you were back from the Hospital Wing and I decided to come give you some advice."

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep an eye on the Potter boy. He's not to be trusted or befriended. The fact that he's in Gryfindor automatically makes him your rival, but there's something else. He's your enemy by destiny, Draco. You are a Malfoy, a true pure-blood, born to follow the Dark Lord. Remember that."

"Yes, sir, of course," Draco said politely.

Draco was consumed in thoughts of his own as Snape slipped quietly out of the room. Rival? Enemy by destiny? All of it sounded fake, a plot. A scheme to keep him away from Harry Potter. Well tomorrow he would do some investigating of his own.

_Harry_

Harry layed back on his four-poster carelessly. His stomach was full and his thoughts were optimistic. After the little row with Draco Malfoy, things had gone perfectly. He was making quick friends with Ron and the Granger girl, Hermione. He had also spotted an unusually pretty Asian girl by the name of Cho Chang sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Harry drifted off to sleep, his dreams full of broomsticks and giant squids.

_Draco_

The next morning Draco scanned the Gryfindor table for Harry Potter. He quickly spotted him sitting in a group of tall red-heads. Malfoy wound his way through a group of Hufflepuffs, avoiding Professor Snape's gaze. He stood a few feet behind Potter and cleared his throat. Several people turned around and glared at him. Harry stood up and smirked.

"Done puking up puss, Malfoy, or would you like another go with my friend here?" A few people laughed and Hermione grinned.

"Very funny, Potter. No, actually I came to talk to you. Meet me on the 6th floor next to the portrait of those trolls. We can talk there. Alone. Unless you're scared?"

Harry had been by this portrait on his way to the Gryfindor common room and he thought he could find his way back to it.

"Don't do it, Harry,' Hermione hissed.

"Oh, go on, Harry," Ron encouraged.

Harry smirked at Draco and said, "Fine. What time?"

Draco returned the smirk, "After the feast tonight. See you there."

_Harry_

Harry stopped in front of the portrait of the trolls learning ballet. What could Malfoy possibly be thinking? Harry spun around when he heard a door open behind him. Had that door been there before?

"In here, Potter," Malfoy growled, "Unless you're backing out."

"Not a chance, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

Harry followed Malfoy into a large room with wooden floors and a high ceiling.

"What are we doing anyways?" Harry asked uneasily as Draco closed the door behind them.

"Duel me."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Potter, duel me."

"But I've never cast a spell in my life! I don't know how to duel," Harry said indignantly.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about you. You can't even duel. You're nothing, Potter!"

Before Draco could react, Harry had lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. A shocked Draco looked up at him fearfully. Harry reached into Malfoy's pocket and took out his wand, holding it tauntingly.

"Look who's nothing now, Malfoy."

Draco struggled to push Harry off of him, but Harry had the upper hand. All those years of being Dudley's punching bag had not left Harry defenseless. Draco on the other hand, had always had Crabbe and Goyle there to protect him and had never had to raise a finger in self-defense. Harry straddled Draco easily, pinning his arms to his sides. He leaned in and green eyes met identical green eyes.

"Now we're gonna sit here until you take back everything you've ever said about my friends and me."

But right then Draco did something very unexpected. He leaned up abruptly and met Harry's lips with his own. Harry was only stunned for a moment, but it was enough time for Draco to throw him off and get quickly to his feet. Harry recovered and spat on the ground beside him.

"Oh my god! You sick freak!"

"You think I enjoyed that, you pervert?" Malfoy scowled, but a slight blush crept its way onto his pale cheeks.

"I'm the pervert?!" Harry yelled, "You're the one who kissed me!"

"I only did it to get you off of me! What was with you _sitting _on me?! I was defenseless after you took my wand! You didn't have to freaking _straddle_ me!"

This time it was Harry who blushed. The two angry glares started to die and were replaced by childish pouts.

"Give me my wand back, Potter."

"Apologize for what you said about my friends."

"No!"

"Then no wand!"

"Fine! I'm sorry..."

"What was that?"

"I'M SORRY! Give me my wand!"

Harry flicked it at him. Draco caught it and stormed from the room. Harry muttered something that sounded like "stupid fag" and trudged after him.


End file.
